


Boyf Riends 30 day Smut Challenge (Oneshots)

by Bhirdd



Category: Be More Chill, Jeremy Heere - Fandom, Michael Mell - Fandom, bmc - Fandom, boyf riends - Fandom
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Trans Michael Mell, fluffy smut i guess, smut challenge, some transducer michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhirdd/pseuds/Bhirdd
Summary: Decided to do the 30 day smut challenge as a way to practice writing smutty/sexual stuff.These are all one shots, unless stated otherwise, so none of the stories are linked.Oh! Also, some of the one shots will feature trans Michael because, as a trans guy myself, I like being able to write about trans guys in my work.Not gonna be uploading everyday, just gonna keep this book casual and work on it as I please.Hope you enjoy! And go easy on me, haha this is my first time writing smut.
Relationships: Michael Mell/ Jeremy Heere, Michael/Jeremy, boyf riends
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Boyf Riends 30 day Smut Challenge (Oneshots)

(Includes trans Michael)

“I just feel… weird, you know?”

Jeremy sighed, leaning back on the bed. The weight of Michael laying on him now gone, leaving him cold.

“I don’t wanna pressure you, Micha,” Jeremy speaks, scooting closer to Michael on the bed. Michael’s breath noticeably hitches.

“But I do wanna help. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

Michael let’s out a sigh, finally turning to face Jeremy.

His face flashes red before he can finally speak.

“It’s just that… you know, I’m pre both top and bottom surgery. And as much as I wanna have sex with you I’m just too scared to be so intimate. I really really wanna do this with you, but I feel anxious about letting you see what I actually look like.”

Jeremy is silent, searching his mind for the right words to say. He takes a minute before he talks again.

“Micha~ baby boy I love you so much. I love everything about you, even the parts that aren’t how you want them yet. I won't push you to do anything you’re not comfortable with, baby- I would never try to do that. But I really could never judge you. You didn’t choose to be trans and either way, I would never ever hold your body against you. I love you so much, Michael.”

Jeremy gently moves closer to Michael, resting a gentle head on his shoulder. He can feel that Michael’s shaking, so he engulfs him in a gentle, but sincere hug.

That’s when Michael finally breaks.

He begins to sob, turning to Jeremy to hide his face in his chest. Jeremy just holds Michael tighter, whispering the occasional “I love you”’s, “You’re so handsome”’s, “You’re perfect”’s, and things along those lines. 

Through his sobs, Michael chokes out some words.

“I just… really wanna fucking be- be comfortable around yo-you, Jere. I think about having sex with you a-all the time b-but I’m so fu-fucking scared! Y-you haven't even seen me naked. I just- what if you h-hate m-m-me?” Michael is practically wailing into Jeremy.

However, upon Michael’s last comment Jeremy hushes Micahel’s cries so he can speak.

“I could never hate you. Never. You are my favorite person in the world. Nothing about your body could ever change that for me.”

It comes out very stern, but also very loving and serious. 

Michael can finally speak again without wailing.

“Can you do something for me, Jere?”

Jeremy squeezes Michael tight before responding.

“Yes, of course, baby.”

Michael’s face heats up as he looks for the correct words to get across what he’s trying to say.

“Could I maybe… see… you naked? Not in a sexual way! I just… wanna get comfortable with you.”

Jeremy grins, a haze of pink whispering on his cheeks.

“Of course, Michael.”

Jeremy gives Michael a peck on the lips before standing.

He pulls off his shirt and pants before looking back down to his boyfriend, who, this entire time has been staring up at him with absolute wonder in his eyes.

Jeremy blushes at Michael’s gaze before clearing his throat.

“Uhh… if at any point me being naked makes you uncomfortable, please let me know.”

Michael smiles before returning the statement.

“Of course I will. And please, only do this if you're comfortable. Don’t just do this for me.”

“I have to admit,” Jermey says, hand scratching the back of his neck, “this is making me a little nervous. But not in a way that I’m super uncomfortable, just in a ‘this is a very new experience and I’m kind of feeling strange’ type of way. If I’m being honest, you’re the first person I’ve ever been this intimate with. I mean… yes I’ve had sex with Chloe before, but that was just hooking up. It was never someone who truly cared about me and who I truly cared about in an ‘I love you more than I can put into words’ way. It wasn’t about loving and admiring each other, it was about getting off. But it’s so different with you. It’s not just about having sex and getting off. It’s so much more, and that’s so amazing to me.”

Michael blinks at Jeremy, heart warmed but also a little confused.

Jeremy picks up on the confusion and continues talking.

“What I’m saying is, is that I really do love you Michael. And if seeing me naked will help you feel at least a little better, then I’m here to help.”

And with that, Jeremy pulls off his underwear. Both boys look away from each other, blushing wildly.

Micahel’s the first to speak.

“I don't know yet… if I’ll be able to do as much as you did but,” he pulls off his hoodie, “I love you too and I wanna be here for you too.”

Jeremy raises his hands in protest, feeling bad.

“Michael, please only do this if you’re comfortable, baby. You don't have to do it just because I have.”

Michael pulls off his pants.

“I’m ready to stop hiding who I am from you. Please just promise you won’t judge me?”

Jeremy’s face softens.

“Of course I won’t judge you, Michael.”

Michael lets out a shaky breath before taking off his shirt.

He stands there, in just a binder and boxers.

He looks up to see Jeremy looking at him which causes him to instinctively hold his arms, hiding his chest. But he quickly puts his hands back down.

“I’m so proud of you, Micha,” Jeremy coos, padding over to his boyfriend.

“I’m proud of you too, Jere. I mean, Jesus Christ you’re naked!”

Jeremy chuckles before pulling Michael in for a hug.

They stand there, a comfortable and warm silence lays in the air.

“Jere?”

“Yes, Micha?”

“Can we try… sleeping like this tonight? I just need to see if I’m comfortable with us laying together and such before we move onto anything further.”

Jeremy pulls out of the hug, arms still wrapped around Micahel’s back. Michael’s arms sit on Jeremy’s shoulders.

“Of course, my love-“ Jeremy pauses mid sentence, “But… you can’t sleep in your binder, Michael. It’s not safe.”

Michael looks down, face reddening as he speaks.

“Yeah, I was thinking… I’m gonna take it off. Jesus Jeremy, I don’t know how you do it but you really make me brave.”

Micahel’s moves back. He looks into Jeremy’s eyes, searching for any form of malice or hate.

But instead, all he can see is true, unfiltered love.

Michael turns around before reaching his hands under his binder.

Slowly, he peels it off. 

Once it’s off he tosses it on the floor, breathing deeply.

“I’m sorry to ask again but… please promise me you won’t judge, Jeremy.”

“I could never judge you, baby.”

Michael turns around, exposed chest out. Jeremy glances at it, careful not to stare too long. He doesn’t want to make Michael uncomfortable.

He leans in and kisses Michael gently on the lips before hugging him once again.

“You’re perfect.”

The boys pull apart and make their way into bed.

Jeremy lays behind Michael, wrapping his arms around his soft belly. Michael holds Jeremy’s hands.

Neither speak for at least 10 minutes. It’s nothing uncomfortable or awkward, rather it just feels safe. Michael finally lets out a yawn.

“I think I’m gonna fall asleep, babe.”

Jeremy plants a kiss on Michael’s bare shoulder.

“Goodnight then, love.”

“Goodnight, Jere.”

There’s a pause.

“Hey Jeremy?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Jeremy grins into Micahel’s back.

“Love you too, Micahel.”

  
  



End file.
